


Сразись со мной!

by saltyzebra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Пять раз, когда Гриммджоу хотел сразиться с Ичиго, и один - когда расклад изменился.





	Сразись со мной!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815404) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



 – Куросаки, сразись со мной!

 Учитель математики объясняет одну из самых сложных тем, а у него на парте сидит арранкар. Ичиго посмотрел на Гриммджоу.

 – Не сейчас, – проговорил он сквозь зубы, притворяясь, что смотрит на доску. Что было довольно сложно, ибо все, что он видел – это скрещенные ноги Гриммджоу, усевшегося прямо на его школьную тетрадь. Орихиме и Кейго открыто пялились, совершенно забыв о том, что другие одноклассники могут заметить их слишком пристальное внимание к Ичиго, еще и безо всякой на то причины. Чад, Мизуиро и Тацуки вели себя сдержаннее, и поглядывали лишь время от времени. Исида делал вид, что вообще ничего не происходит.

 – … вы можете использовать и эту формулу…

 – Куросаки, я не могу ждать весь день!

 – …чтобы найти решение. Однако…

 – Ты сказал, _в любое время, когда бы я ни захотел_. Хочу _сейчас_!

 – …используйте этот способ разумно, поскольку есть исключения.

 – Я ждал достаточно!

 – Например…

 – И не притворяйся, что не слышишь меня!

 – …когда у вас…

 – Эй! Куросаки!

 Терпение Ичиго лопнуло.

 – Учитель, мне нужно в туалет!

 Он вскочил так лихо, что стул с противным скрежетом проехал по полу и упал. Учитель застыл в изумлении, едва не выронив из рук мел.

 – …л–ладно, Куросаки…

 Ичиго выбежал из класса. За ним, торжествующе ухмыляясь, тенью последовал Гриммджоу.

 – Как раз вов…

 – Не буду я с тобой драться сейчас!

 Ичиго развернулся к Гриммджоу так резко, что тот едва не врезался в него.

 – Это мой последний год в старшей школе, на носу экзамены, и я не собираюсь проводить летние каникулы на продленке для несдавших лузеров!

 Гриммджоу раздраженно уставился на палец, которым в него нагло тыкали, и шлепнул по нему рукой.

 – То есть ты хочешь сказать, – угрожающе зарычал он, – что теперь надо ждать, пока ты не сдашь свои тупые тесты? И только потом я смогу убить тебя?

 – Именно!

 И, круто развернувшись, Ичиго направился в туалет.

  ***

 – Сразись со мной, Куросаки!

 Много вопросов крутилось у Ичиго в голове, но самый главный…

 – Ты какого черта сидишь за моим столом в моем доме?!

 – Ужинаю, – просто ответил Гриммджоу. Будто бы приглашать арранкаров на ужин – самая естественная вещь в мире.

 – Братик Ичиго, с друзьями нужно быть добрее.

 С тех пор, как Яхве потерял свои силы, сила Юзу, по какой-то непонятной причине, возросла, и теперь она видела очертания духов с сильной реяцу.

 – Мы не друзья! – воскликнули Ичиго и Гриммджоу одновременно.

 – Он мой враг, – добавил Гриммджоу, чтобы окончательно все прояснить.

 – Да, да. Мальчики вечно ведут себя, как заклятые враги, – Юзу поставила большую тарелку с карри на середину стола. – Пожалуйста, ешь, сколько захочешь. В кастрюле есть еще.

 Гриммджоу навалил себе еды за троих. Кстати, об этом…

 – Арранкары что, могут жрать человеческую еду?

 – Конечно, могут, придурок!

 – Прид… Эй! Ты разве не драться сюда пришел?

 – Сначала карри.

 Ичиго только вздохнул.

 ***

 – Куросаки, сразись со мной!

 Арранкар ждал Ичиго на пороге его дома.

 – Гриммджоу, ты сколько здесь уже… Сейчас пять утра!  – Ичиго аж поплохело. Напугал, зараза. – Слушай, я иду на пляж. У меня нет времени.

 – Чего?! Сначала ты сказал: «После тестов»! А в тот раз, после ужина, тебе срочно припекло сражаться с пустыми! И вот теперь…

 – Теперь у меня каникулы, и я проведу их, как все нормальные семнадцатилетние подростки!

 Гриммджоу хотел было ответить, но его опередили.

 – Ичиго, зачем орешь с утра пораньше…

 Голос Иссина, казалось, мог заморозить ад. И видок тот еще: заспанные, мутные глаза, темные мешки от недосыпа. Мумия, а не человек.

 – Старик, ну, ты чего! – отпрянул с отвращением Ичиго, и добавил, уже Гриммджоу:

 – Мне пора, не ходи за мной!

 – Ага, щас прям, уже ушел.

 – Прекрасно! Хочешь – иди! Но я намерен провести день на пляже и как следует отдохнуть. Без драк!

 Ичиго никак не ожидал, что Гриммджоу увяжется следом, да еще и в пляжном гигае (пути Урахары неисповедимы). Как до последнего не верил, что арранкар попрется с ним и его друзьями на море. И никто, блин, ничего не сказал. Лишь Тацуки показалось, будто она видела его где-то еще.

 В автобусе Гриммджоу все себя тише воды и на море тоже молчал, лишь наблюдал за всеми вокруг.

 – Эй, Гриммджоу.

 Недовольное ворчание.

 – Мне вот просто интересно, ты зачем за мной пошел?

 Гриммджоу следовал за ним по пятам по всему пляжу. Остальные уже успели переодеться и намазаться кремом от загара.

 – Изучаю тебя. Мне не по вкусу случайные победы. Такие больше по твоей части.

 – И вовсе нет!

 – О, вовсе да, – вмешалась в разговор Тацуки. – Помнишь, как мы тренировались вместе? Ты тогда победил лишь потому, что я споткнулась о татами.

 – Это было миллион лет назад!

 Ичиго решительно зашагал к морю. Стоило прохладной воде коснуться ног, как настроение сразу улучшилось.

 Вот бы еще без Гриммджоу...

 – О, – удивился Ичиго, когда арранкар спокойно зашел в море. – Ты не боишься воды.

 – А должен? – удивился Гриммджоу.

 Ичиго моргнул и пояснил на полном серьезе:

 – Ну, так ты же кот.

 Орихиме завопила от ужаса, увидев, как Гриммджоу утащил Ичиго под воду, но Тацуки оттянула ее назад.

 – Дай мальчишкам поиграться.

  ***

 – Куросаки, сразись со мной!

 – Ты, блин, вообще не вовремя!

 Ичиго как раз нежился в ванной и не был готов к тому, что перед ним откроется портал в Уэко Мундо.

 – Думаешь, так легко появляться здесь без ведома шинигами?! Когда пришел, тогда пришел! – огрызнулся Гриммджоу. – Бери полотенце и сражайся!

 – Я только залез в ванну! Пшел вон!

 – Да щас прям!

 – Тогда подожди снаружи и дай мне спокойно принять ванну!

 На Гриммджоу страшно было смотреть. На секунду Ичиго даже испугался, что тот собственноручно вытащит его за шкирку из ванной. Но арранкар вышел и закрыл дверь. Секунду спустя Ичиго услышал глухой звук и с ужасом понял, что Гриммджоу намеревался дожидаться за дверью.

 – Я буду сидеть здесь!  – подтвердил опасения приглушенный голос.

 – Ты тратишь время впустую. У меня встреча с шинигами, не могу же я с тобой прийти.

  – Тц. Врешь ты все.

 Так долго Ичиго ванну еще не принимал. Он лежал в остывающей воде и гадал, удастся ли ему избавиться от Гриммджоу и на этот раз.

 Где же носит Рукию и Ренджи.

 Ичиго уже почти отчаялся, когда, наконец, ощутил знакомую реяцу и услышал, как выругался Гриммджоу.

 И чихнул, когда Ренджи приветственно распахнул дверь.

 Вода стала совсем холодная.

 ***

 – Куросаки, сразись со мной!

 Гриммджоу ворвался в комнату Ичиго посреди ночи. Он ждал, что тот проснется и даст, наконец, бой. Или снова возмутится. Но Ичиго лежал, свернувшись дрожащим комком под одеялами. Наружу торчали только рыжие волосы, а сам Ичиго тяжело дышал.

– Эй, Куросаки.

Гриммджоу подошел ближе и стащил с него одеяла до плеч. Ичиго спал, лицо его покраснело, а кожа блестела от пота. Гриммджоу коснулся лба шинигами. Просто чтобы убедиться, ничего такого. У Ичиго был жар.

– Твою мать, Куросаки. Ты почему себя не бережешь.

– Э-эй! Т-ты кто т-такой?! – позвал писклявый голосок с другого конца кровати, откуда на Гриммджоу смотрел воинственно настроенный плюшевый лев, хоть и заикающийся от страха. – С-с тобой р-разговаривает в-великий и у-ужасный Кон! Т-трепещи!

– Кошачья отрыжка, – Гриммджоу схватил пискнувшего от страха Кона за горло, и от бравады последнего не осталось и следа. – Принеси что-нибудь холодное для Куросаки.

Хватило устрашающего вида да немного злобного рычания – и Кон тут же сдался.

– Л-л-ладно! Но только потому, что сам я помочь Ичиго не могу. А вовсе не потому, что ты прик …

– Двигай давай, – недобро сверкнул глазами Гриммджоу, и Кона как ветром сдуло.

Пять минут спустя Гриммджоу сидел на полу, рядом с кроватью, периодически поправляя пачку льда на лбу Ичиго, чтоб не съезжала.

– Нужно было на грудь положить.

– Нет. Когда у людей жар, кладут на лоб, – заверил его Кон.

– Завтра ему будет лучше?

– Это же Ичиго, конечно, будет.

Кон молился, чтобы Ичиго завтра и правда стало лучше. Чутье подсказывало ему, что иначе его порежут на мелкие кусочки. 

Ичиго проснулся утром. Он весь вспотел с головы до пят и, сбросив с себя одеяла, сел. Что-то упало ему на колени, оказавшись пачкой растаявшего льда. В ногах Ичиго заметил фигурку Кона: тот сидел, свесив одну ногу.

А потом Ичиго повернулся, и сердце его пропустило удар.

Гриммджоу как сидел на полу, так и уснул, положив голову на край кровати.

– Ммм, Ичиго? – Кон протер глаза спросонья и посмотрел на него. – Ты в порядке?

– Я-то да, но, – кивок в сторону Гриммджоу, – что тут случилось?

– Он присматривал за тобой всю ночь. У тебя был жар.

Ичиго коснулся своего лба. Волосы слегка влажные, кожа прохладная.

Гриммджоу во сне выглядел таким мирным, почти даже неопасным. Он зашевелился, и Ичиго отодвинулся, не желая нечаянно разбудить. Гриммджоу потянулся к нему и пробормотал что-то вроде: «Нннх… Куросаки…сразись…со мной…».

_Почти._

***

 – Куросаки, сразись со мной!

 – Ладно.

 – Чего-о? Я пришел сюд… Стоп, что, правда?

 Гриммджоу посмотрел на Ичиго так, будто у того две головы выросло.

 Ичиго стоял перед ним со значком шинигами, готовый ко всему.

 – Да ты прикалываешься.

 – Вовсе нет. Я обещал, что буду драться с тобой всякий раз, как тебе приспичит. Выполняю свое обещание.

 Вот это было неожиданно. Гриммджоу-то пришел к Ичиго _сражаться_ за возможность _сражаться_ и, как обычно, ругаться на его отмазки.

 И тут, значит, Ичиго просто взял и согласился.

 К такому повороту событий Гриммджоу готов не был.

 – Открывай портал в Уэко Мундо, Гриммджоу.

 Ичиго сделал было шаг навстречу арранкару, но голос позади остановил его.

 – Что?! Братик Ичиго! Я сделала шоколадное печенье для тебя, а ты уходишь?

 – Юзу, я скоро вернусь.

 – Но уже почти пять! И ты просил печенье!

 – Юзу, обещаю, что…

 И тут Гриммджоу молча прошел мимо Ичиго, направляясь к дому Куросаки. Юзу преградила ему дорогу, уперев руки в бока и недовольно хмурясь. Хотя какой бы грозной ей ни хотелось казаться, для Гриммджоу она оставалась не опаснее хомячка. Тем не менее…

 – Господи, разуйся сначала!

 – Хорошо, хорошо…

 Ичиго застыл, как громом пораженный.

 – Эээ… Гриммджоу?

 – Мы сразимся, когда я наемся печенья, – отозвался Гриммджоу, послушно разуваясь.

 Юзу просветлела:

 – Я сделаю еще одну чашку чая! – и тут же унеслась на кухню.

 – Стой. Ты все это время преследовал меня, ныл и уговаривал с тобой сразиться. А теперь, когда я согласился, променял меня на шоколадное печенье?

 – Да, – Гриммджоу смотрел так, будто ему задали ну очень глупый вопрос.

 Ичиго ушам своим не поверил. Да этот арранкар, должно быть, шутит.

 Но нет, Гриммджоу повернулся к нему спиной и зашел в дом…

 – Гриммджоу, блин! Знаешь что, а ну быстро пшел сюда и сразился со мной!

 


End file.
